1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of interactive gaming, and more particularly provides a system and methods for creating an interactive environment which is projected upon various surfaces.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Locations that draw a large number of guests, such as shopping malls, theme parks, museums, movie theaters, and the like, frequently encounter problems guiding visitors to a desired location, such as a favorite store, favorite ride, new exhibit, or desired film. Some in the prior art have attempted to remedy this problem by providing interactive, touch-screen based information kiosks capable of displaying maps and other information for guests. Unfortunately, these kiosks have met with only limited success because the time required to interact with them to find a desired location is frequently significantly longer than that required to request the information from a human attendant.
Another problem facing locations that draw a large number of guests is keeping them entertained as they move from desired location to desired location or as the guests await access to an attraction. This problem is especially poignant in theme parks, movie theaters, and restaurants, where visitors may be required to wait a significant length of time before they can ride a given ride, obtain a ticket for or view a movie, or be seated for their meal.
Still another problem facing locations that draw a large number of guests is providing new and exciting attractions that make the visitors want to return. In “Media in performance: Interactive spaces for dance, theater, circus, and museum exhibits”, which appeared in Volume 39, Nos. 3 & 4 of the IBM Systems Journal (2000), the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, F. Sparacino, G. Davenport, and A. Pentland describe complex visual and tactile sensor based computer systems which permit individual museum visitors to interact with and view a large number of exhibits in a limited exhibition space. The Sparacino system can also monitor movement of an individual performer, thereby permitting the performer to access computer-controlled music, projected text, or the like based on simple behaviors.
While some, such as Sparacino, have developed systems that function well in controlled environments, these systems have several limitations that hamper their wide-spread use. By way of example, the equipment required by such systems is typically very large, requiring significant physical space, and the equipment is frequently expensive, high-end computer equipment, such as Silicon Graphics® workstations or the like. Furthermore, current systems are typically suitable for only specific environments. For example, Sparacino et al. indicate that their video sensor based interactive virtual environment can only be used where the background does not move, and that their environment supports monitoring of only a single individual. This limits the Sparacino approach to a very narrow set of potential uses, such as individual performers on a stage, rather than allowing for its use in real-world environments. Other systems, such as the Nautilus game developed by VTT Information Technology and the Vital Space exhibit at the Smithsonian Institution's National Museum of Natural History, require touch-sensitive tables, floor mats, or the like, which also limit the environments in which such systems can be used.